


Teaching Each Other

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), brief angst, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Lance needs help learning how to use his sword, and Keith is there.Keith wants to learn how to shoot, and Lance is there.They both need someone to come home to after battles, and are there for each other.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	1. Keith teaches Lance how to use a sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendly_neighborhood_fanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_neighborhood_fanatic/gifts).



Keith walks down the hall, heading for the training deck. After coming back from the Blade, he hadn’t been going as often as he should’ve been. He’s fallen behind, but he was going to catch up.

He hears some grunting coming from the training deck, and peaks around the doorway to see who was training.

Lance was there, rifle in hand, shooting down drones from a ledge a few feet above Keith. He looks up when Keith comes in, and calls out, “End training sequence!”

Lance jumps down and runs up to Keith, smiling and giving him a little wave.

“Hey, Keith! What’re you up to, man?” Lance’s voice is bright and cheery as always, and Keith’s heart flutters pleasantly at the sound.

"I came to train. Been falling behind a bit." Keith makes his way into the room, taking off his jacket and pulling his hair back into a pony tail.

Lance flushes and looks away, which confuses Keith slightly, but it's cute so he'll let it slide.

"That reminds me, can you help me learn how to use a sword? I can't seem to figure it out on my own." Lance moves to stand in front of Keith, who had confusion written plain across his face.

"Why do you need to know how to use a sword? I thought guns were your thing?" Keith questions.

Lance brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Well, now that my bayard can transform into a sword, I want to get better with it. And since you're, y'know, crazy good with swords, I thought that maybe you could help me?"

Keith needs a second to process that. Because the image of Lance, swiping down enemies with a sword? He's not ashamed to admit that that does _something_ to him.

"I, wow, um, yeah, I can help," Keith says simply, because he can't form any other words at the moment. Lance seems pleased, though, if the wide grin is any indication.

"Great! How do you wanna start?" Lance is clearly eager, and the sight is much too endearing to Keith. 

_Stop it. He's your teammate. You'll just disgust him._

Keith's smile flickers, but he manages to keep it plastered on his face. "Show me what you got. I need to know how bad you are."

Lance scoffs and shoots Keith a half-hearted glare, and Keith steps back to give Lance room to work. His thoughts swirl around in his head, but he pushes them away for the time being. Right now, he needs to help Lance.

Lance takes up a fighting stance, and Keith notices right off the bat that his weight isn't properly distributed. Mental note number one.

As Lance fights the bot, he takes long strokes that drag on the pull back. Mental note number two.

Keith watches as Lance misses his mark for the second time. Mental note number three.

Despite all the mistakes, Lance manages to take down the bot, and Keith is mildly impressed.

"Wow, that actually wasn't terrible. Good job," Keith praises as he walks over to Lance.

Lance looks surprised, but he recovers and smiles wide at Keith. "Of course it wasn't. I'm _amazing._ "

Keith snickers. "Mhm, sure, Sharpshooter. Get into your fighting stance, I have some corrections I need to make."

Lance easily falls into his stance, and Keith makes some adjustments. Nudging his feet apart slightly, changing the grip Lance has on his sword, tilting his chin up. His grip is still a little lax, so Keith steps up behind him to help him out. 

"Sorry about this, but I need to be closer to correct better," Keith mumbles as he presses completely against Lance's back.

Lance stiffens under his touch momentarily, and Keith is about to pull away, because nothing is worth making Lance uncomfortable, but Lance melts against him after a few moments. He's warm and solid against Keith's front, and Keith sneakily inhales to take in Lance's cologne.

"Okay, so you need to..."

* * *

Lance collapses onto the ground with a dramatic groan, landing on his back and starfishing. Keith chuckles and sits down next to him, crossing his legs underneath him and sipping on a water pouch.

"I give up! Sword fighting is too difficult," Lance whines as he lolls his head to the side to look at Keith.

Another chuckle rumbles from Keith's throat. "You're honestly not bad. You've got good instincts, you just need to learn to trust them. I can help you with any technique things you need to know."

Lance positively beams under Keith's praise, who shakes his head fondly while leaning back on his hands. They sit there, basking in the silence and each other's presence for the time being.

Keith studies Lance's face, the slope of his nose, the arch of his eyebrows, the smoothness of his skin. His eyes, god Keith adores Lance's eyes. They were so expressive, always clearly showing how Lance was truly feeling. It was always the best when they would light up after Keith laughed at one of his dumb jokes.

Keith let his eyes travel down to Lance's lips, indulging himself and allowing his mind to wander to how they would feel. He gets too lost in thought, too caught up in _Lance_ to filter what he says.

"You're pretty..." the words leave Keith's lips as a mumble, and he doesn't even realize he's said them.

Lance shoots up and stares at Keith, who tilts his head, confused.

"You... you just called me pretty," Lance says it as a statement, leaving no room to argue.

Keith's face burns bright red, in embarrassment and shame. He hangs his head and says in a voice that sounds broken even to his own ears, "I'm sorry."

Lance frowns as he hears Keith. His voice sounds weak and unsure, nothing like Keith at all.

"Hey," the softness in Lance's voice makes him look up, and he tries to blink the tears away, "You know it's okay to think boys are pretty, to think I'm pretty."

Keith sniffs, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "You don't think it's weird? That I'm disgusting?"

Lance frowns at him, and brings a hand up cup Keith's cheek. "No, of course I don't think that. Some boys like boys, some girls like girls, some like neither and some aren't either. It's not weird, or disgusting, it's natural. I think girls _and_ boys are pretty, and I think you're pretty, too. I'm not weird, am I?"

Keith shakes his head, and Lance smiles softly at him. "So you're not weird either, it's settled then."

A smile makes its way onto Keith's face, and it makes Lance's grow a fraction.

"Thanks Lance, you're a good guy," Lance would've taken a jab at the cliche line had Keith's voice not been filled with such genuine emotion.

"Hey, no problem." Lance lets his hand fall from Keith's face. Keith misses the warmth. "And if you ever wanna talk about how boys are pretty, or, anything really, you can always come to me. And hey, keep teaching me sword fighting tomorrow?"

Keith smiles and nods. "Yeah."

Lance wonders how one word can sound like a promise.


	2. Lance teaches Keith how to use a gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance teaches Keith how to use a gun, and they both think boys are pretty.

It had been a week since Keith had started teaching Lance how to use a sword, a week since they had established that they thought each other were pretty.

Awesome. Great. Yep.

Not much had changed, but Lance thinks that Keith has gotten more affectionate, in his own Keith way.

Whenever they're hanging out with the team, Keith will make a point to sit next to Lance. When they're alone, which is happening more and more often, Keith will casually lay his head on Lance's shoulder. Once or twice, Keith had shyly intertwined their fingers.

Lance has responded in turn, not one for wasting a chance. He'll wrap an arm around Keith's shoulders when they sit together, lay his head on Keith's and nuzzle into his hair, give Keith's hand a quick squeeze just to feel him squeeze back.

He figured it was the right thing to do, because Keith kept coming back, each time more physically affectionate and giggly than the last.

Because yes, Keith can be _giggly_ and it's a fucking _godsend._

They were currently in the training room, getting ready to spar, when Keith asked, "Can you teach me how to shoot?"

Lance almost drops his bayard.

"Um, yeah, 'course. We can start today if you want?" Lance is still a little stunned, but manages to get the words out.

Keith beams at him, and Lance could've died a happy man right then.

Lance gets a target set up on one side of the training deck, then comes back to see Keith holding a black rifle.

"Is-is that your bayard?" Lance asks, slightly in awe.

Keith smiles as Lance walks up to inspect the gun. "Mhm. Found out it can do this a few missions ago. I'm a terrible shot, so I didn't use it. Thought I might hit one of the team."

"Wow, okay, that's kind of fucking awesome." Keith lets out a surprised laugh, covering his mouth as he snorts once.

"Hush, Keith. Stop laughing at your teacher," Lance huffs, and Keith tries to calm himself down.

"Sorry, sorry. C'mon, sharpshooter, help me out here." Keith holds up the gun and looks expectantly at Lance.

Lance lets out a little chuckle, then moves behind Keith and starts fixing things. He was trying to do so without completely pressing against Keith, but was quickly finding he couldn't.

Lance steps forward and molds his front to Keith's back, who doesn't hesitate to melt into Lance. He lets out a little, happy sigh, so quiet that Lance almost didn't hear it. Lance moves to hold Keith's wrists to help with his grip, and gives an affectionate squeeze to the right one.

"Now, you need to hold the gun a little higher, like that, good, and line up the target with the barrel of the gun, perfect."

Lance guides Keith through a few shots, teaches him how to hold the gun properly, and how the gun itself worked. 

After an hour and a half, they were both exhausted, but dinner was still an hour away. 

"Hey, I found a deck of cards a few days ago. Wanna play speed?" Lance asks as they walk from the training room, shoulders brushing every other step.

"What's speed?" Lance turns to look at Keith with an incredulous look on his face.

"You've never played speed?!" A shake of Keith's head. "Well now we're definitely playing it. C'mon, I'll teach you!"

Lance grabs Keith's hand and starts leading him towards his room, unaware of the growing blush on Keith's face. Lance feels Keith shift, and then slowly intertwine their fingers. Lance looks back to see Keith giving him a shy smile, one Lance easily returns. Lance slows so that they're walking side by side, hands swinging between them.

Lance leads them to his room, and reluctantly lets go of Keith's hand to get the deck of cards out. Lance sits down on the floor and gestures for Keith to do the same while he starts shuffling the cards. 

After teaching Keith the basics and playing a few rounds, Lance discovers something.

Keith is a fucking natural.

Keith smiles as he wins again, bright and open and happy.

And Lance?

Lance didn't mind losing as long as Keith kept smiling like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, but the last chapter will be out soon! It's going to be the longest one and filled to the brim with Klance fluff. Thanks for reading!


	3. Someone to Come Home to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Klance fluff. That's it.

Lance sighs as he settles into the love seat-recliner, pulling a blanket over his legs. It was team movie night, and everyone except Keith was already in the lounge area, spread around the room.

Coran had taken the one arm chair, Pidge and Allura were cuddled together on one end of the couch, Hunk was on the other end and Shiro in the middle. 

Everyone had split up after their battle, showering and changing before meeting back up. The battle was hard won, and everyone was exhausted, but no one could be alone just yet.

Lance pops the recliner up just before Keith walks in, dressed in a red t-shirt and black shorts. Lance had opted for his blue pajama pants, forgoing a shirt.

Keith bee-lines over to Lance, who smiles as Keith comes over. He holds up the blanket, and Keith crawls under his arm to snuggle into Lance's side. Lance drops his arm around Keith's shoulders and gives them a squeeze, which makes Keith sigh and shift closer, if possible. 

"Hey, Samurai. Not too banged up?" Lance asks quietly, low enough that the others can't hear him.

Keith stretches his legs out beside Lance's. "Nn. My legs are a little stiff, but I'll be fine. What about you? You okay, Lance?"

"Mhm. Better now that I know you're safe." Lance nuzzles into Keith's hair.

Keith blushes and smiles, mumbling, "I'm glad you're safe, too."

Keith feels Lance's oh-so-warm palm on his left thigh, gently pulling both his legs over his lap. Keith twists with him, laying his cheek on Lance's shoulder and throwing an arm around Lance's middle.

Once Keith is situated, Lance starts gently massaging Keith's calves, starting from the bottom and working his way up his leg. Keith lets out a happy sigh and cuddles into the crook of Lance's neck, tucking the arm not thrown over Lance's bare stomach into his own chest.

Lance leans down to nose at Keith's temple, and softly asks, "Is this okay?"

Keith's heart swells at Lance's kindness. "Yeah, of course. Thank you."

"No problem, mi vida." Keith doesn't know what the name means, but the way Lance's says it sends warmth through Keith's body.

Coran starts the movie from his armchair, and everyone stops their idle chatter to watch the movie.

Throughout the movie, Lance continues massaging Keith's legs, finding that his thighs are incredibly sensitive. Whenever Lance kneads into his thighs, Keith's breath hitches and the arm around his middle tightens, staying like that until Lance smooths a palm over his thigh and moves back down to his calves. About halfway through the movie, Keith's breathing starts to even out, and Lance shifts to wrap both his arms around Keith so that he's more comfortable.

Pidge teased him when he had done so, but Lance could see the fondness in their eyes.

Once the movie is finished, everyone starts shuffling off, bidding Lance goodnight. He waits for the rest of the team to go before bringing a hand up to brush back Keith's bangs. Lance brings his hand back to play with Keith's hair while quietly saying, "Keith, mi querido, wake up. Keith, _Keeeeeith._ "

Keith stirs and blinks his eyes open, squinting at Lance before his eyes flashed in recognition.

Lance chuckles. "Welcome to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty."

Keith's laugh puffs out against Lance's neck, and he pulls back so he can look Lance in the eye. "Sorry I fell asleep on you. I was exhausted."

"Don't be. I know my massages are to die for, and it was pretty cute." Lance brushes his forefinger over Keith's cheek and smiles down at him.

Keith brings a hand up to cup Lance's cheek, and slowly leans up to press a delicate kiss on his cheekbone.

He pulls back to so he can look Lance in the eyes, and says, "Thank you, Lance."

Lance leans forward so that their foreheads are pressed together. "Can I kiss you?"

Keith sucks in a breath. "Please."

Lance presses forward, capturing Keith's bottom lip in a soft and slow kiss. Keith immediately responds, sliding his hands up to tangle his fingers in Lance's hair. Lance's own hands move to Keith's waist, massaging his waist as he moves his lips against Keith's. 

They pull away but don't go far, breathing against each other's mouths. 

"I really like you, Keith," Lance confesses against Keith's lips.

Lance watches a bright smile spread across those lips. "I really like you, too, Lance."

Keith moves to kiss Lance again, but Lance yawns against his mouth. Keith barks out a laugh, and Lance groans while hiding his face in Keith's chest.

"Let's get you to bed," Keith says with laughter in his voice, which makes Lance's lips twitch up in a smile despite himself.

Lance sighs, dramatic and loud. " _Fine._ I guess I'm sorta tired."

Keith giggles and closes the recliner, Lance gathering up the blankets they had been using and throwing them over one arm. Keith stands up with Lance following, Lance linking his free arm with Keith's and pressing a kiss to his temple. Keith preens under the attention, and Lance chuckles before pressing impossibly closer to Keith. 

They walk arm-in-arm back to their living quarters, silent and enjoying each other's company. Every few steps, Lance would kiss Keith's cheek or temple, or bump his nose into the side of Keith's face affectionately.

Keith stops in front of his door and steps away from Lance, standing in front of his door with a blush spreading across his face. "Do you wanna, um, stay here tonight, or...?"

Lance beams. "Of course, I'd love to stay and cuddle you all night long."

Keith giggles and opens the door, watching Lance drop the blanket on the floor then collapse onto Keith's bed. This sends Keith into another fit of giggles as he pads over to the bed, crawls until he's hovering over Lance, then flops down onto his chest with all his weight.

Lance groans. "Keith, babe, you're crushing me."

Keith whines. "But _babe,_ I'm comfy."

Lance groans again, and Keith laughs as he slides off of Lance's chest. Lance follows, wrapping both arms tight around Keith's waist. 

"Mm. Thanks, sweetheart."

Keith's face burns and he buries himself in Lance's neck, inhaling deeply and sighing at being enveloped in _Lance_.

"Hey Keith?" The words ruffle Keith's hair as Lance says them.

"Yeah?" Keith's reply puffs out against Lance's neck.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Keith's breath hitches. "Yeah, of course."

Lance hums. "Goodnight, baby."

Keith snuggles into Lance's chest. "Night, beautiful."

* * *

Lance slowly opens his eyes, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head. He hears a soft snore next to him, and looks down to see Keith on his stomach, face turned in Lance's direction. Lance smiles down at him, gently brushing his fingers over Keith's cheek.

Lance turns around and lays down on his stomach, mimicking Keith. He studies Keith face, letting his eyes trail freely over his lax, peaceful face. 

After a few minutes, Keith starts to stir, lifting himself up on his forearms and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Lance smiles at the adorably dazed look on Keith's face and reaches out to brush his bangs away from his face.

"Buh?" Keith makes a soft noise and looks to Lance.

"Good morning, mi sol. Did you sleep well?" Lance voice is thick with sleep as he talks to the barely awake Keith.

"Mn, yeah. Probably the best I've slept in years." Unlike Lance, Keith's voice is soft and lilting at the edges. Lance melts.

"Likewise, babe."

Keith smiles a small smile, then scoots minutely closer to Lance. Lance also shuffles closer to Keith, until their sides were pressed together under the covers. Keith sighs happily at the contact, and Lance nudges his nose into Keith's temple. Keith giggles and Lance swings an arm over Keith, laying half on top of Keith and smiling into his hair. 

"Lance," Keith whines, "You're heavy. Get off."

Lance gasps in mock offense. "Are you calling me fat?"

Keith wheezes out a laugh. "No-no, babe, you're gorgeous, just _get off._ "

Lance sighs. "Fine, fine. But only cause you called me gorgeous."

A soft 'oof!' comes from Lance as he flops onto his back, and Keith moves to hover over Lance on his forearms.

"Hi," Keith's breath spills over Lance's face, who brings his hands up to Keith's lower back, finding that his shirt had ridden up and his palms were resting on bare skin.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Lance's response makes Keith smile and swoop down to capture Lance's lips.

Lance runs his palms up and down Keith's back, pressing gently to urge Keith to drop more weight onto him.

Just as Lance was about to flip them over and kiss the hell out of his new boyfriend, the door opens and Pidge comes running in. Keith and Lance pull away and look to the door, where Pidge looks ready to burst.

"Ha! I fucking knew it! I gotta tell 'Lura!" Pidge runs out of the room after saying this, and Lance pulls Keith back down to his side.

"The entire team will be in here soon. Cuddle me some more before we're ambushed."

Keith laughs and snuggles into Lance's chest, pressing kisses wherever he could reach. Lance's fingers trail through Keith's hair and lightly massage the scalp.

Everything was good at that moment. There'd be more battles, and there'd be more problems, but now they had someone to come home to at the end of the day. So, yeah, everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mini series! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my work for Lance's birthday! Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
